Nada Acabou Parte Final
by Eliziane
Summary: Nem tudo foi esclarecido. Correndo contra o tempo, Mulder e Scully precisam encontrar a verdade que agora está em William, seu filho.


**Disclaimer:** Pós The Truth. Os personagens aqui citados não pertencem a mim, mas a Chris Carter, 1013 - FOX. Esta fic não tem qualquer pretensão comercial.

**Categoria: **Shipper.

**Classificação:** NC 17

**Título:** Nada Acabou.

**Parte Final**

**Palace Hotel**

**Georgetown**

**04:59 pm.**

Uma silhueta estranha de sobretudo e arma em punho chegou diante do apartamento número 12 no Palace. A eficiência das gazuas permitiram sua entrada no quarto limpo e organizado. Sem vacilar, dois tiros foram dirigidos aos travesseiros que repousavam sobre a cama vazia.

Não foi preciso muito esforço para que a pessoa percebesse que não havia ninguém ali. Decepcionado, o homem se aproximou da janela e olhou na direção do carro estacionado do outro lado da rua onde Skinner estava sentado ao lado de outro homem que tinha uma pistola apontada para seu estômago.

-Você disse que eles estariam aqui. – resmungou fazendo um gesto de cabeça para o outro.

-Foi o que tinha no papel. – respondeu nervoso.

-Da próxima vez quero pistas verdadeiras!

-Não me ameace. – vociferou Skinner entre dentes – Vocês do Sindicato são todos iguais! Não lhes devo favores e não vou entregar a cabeça de Mulder numa bandeja. Já não sou da confiança dele. Sabem disso!

Impaciente, o desconhecido suspirou e fez um gesto para que ele saísse do carro. O parceiro já vinha atravessando a rua com as duas mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e entrou no carro que os levou dali.

Sozinho, Skinner abriu a palma da mão direita onde Mulder havia colocado um outro pedaço de papel grudado com chiclete mostrando o verdadeiro endereço onde deveriam se encontrar.

**Subúrbio de Georgetown**

**05:18 pm.**

Na profissão de Mulder, uma das vantagens era conhecer todo tipo de gente. O informante X certa vez falara de algumas pessoas que certamente poderiam ajuda-lo quando estivesse em perigo e ele nunca duvidara de que um dia poderia precisar.

Tratava-se de uma senhora de idade avançada que alugava bangalôs. Seu nome era Flora Jones.

A senhora Jones gostara imediatamente do casal simpático. Oferecera abrigo e comida por muito pouco. Scully cuidara de arrumar a mesa para a refeição com Mulder que agora vigiava seu sono tranqüilo ao cair de uma chuva fina.

Quando duas batidas fortes e secas soaram na porta, ela saltou assustada e ele a tranqüilizou dizendo:

-É o Skinner.

Mulder não podia estar mais certo. Sossegadamente o Diretor-Assistente encontrara o endereço. Os informantes do Sindicato haviam perdido por completo a pista deles e por hora não ofereceriam perigo.

-Que idéia maluca, Mulder! Quase não me deixaram entrar. – resmungou ele vagando os olhos pelo bangalô até pairar em Scully.

-Skinner...

-Dana, você está bem?

-Sim.

Ela foi ao encontro dele e trocou um abraço emocionado e ao mesmo tempo de alívio enquanto Mulder se acomodava.

-O que conseguiu? – perguntou estendendo a mão para Scully.

-Não está sendo fácil. – Skinner admitiu – Eles estão em meu encalço a todo instante. Até mesmo um simples telefonema meu é rastreado. Mas consegui. – apanhou no bolso interno do paletó um documento e estendeu a Mulder – O casal de chama Van De Kamp. Não tinham filhos, por isso foram escolhidos entre tantos. Só que...

-Skinner? – indagou Mulder fazendo Scully se empertigar na poltrona com a expressão tensa.

-William desapareceu...

-Oh!

Scully se levantou sufocada e Mulder a amparou.

-O FBI tem duas hipóteses. – continuou Skinner – Suspeitam que o casal seja responsável ou... que você roubou a criança de volta.

Scully começou a tremer e a chorar em desespero. Não podia admitir a idéia de que seu filho estaria nas mãos de criaturas tão horrendas. Como iriam recupera-lo? Estaria bem?

-Calma, Scully. Nós vamos encontra-lo. – garantiu Mulder bravamente

-A polícia já vasculhou tudo e nada achou. Nenhum vestígio – Skinner parecia tão preocupado quanto eles – Acreditam que aquelas criaturas que viram no Oregon já o alcançaram?

-Aqui diz que o bebê sumiu às três horas da manhã na quinta feira – observou Mulder – Mas nós só vimos o clarão no céu na sexta à noite. Não teria como... A não ser que alguém soubesse primeiro do que estava prestes a acontecer.

-Quem? – indagou Skinner imóvel no meio do bangalô.

Scully ergueu a cabeça com as faces molhadas pelas lágrimas e murmurou:

-Gibson Praise...

Apartamento de John Dogget. 

**05:31 pm.**

-Vamos Mônica... Está fazendo tudo errado. Será que ainda não aprendeu a mexer? Devagar... Não... Tenha calma. Preste atenção no movimento dos dedos. Isso!... Boa menina! Está gostando?

-Para mim chega, John. Não quero mais aprender a traçar baralho. Você não tem mais nada interessante para fazermos nas férias?

Os agentes Doggett e Reyes estão curtindo as férias forçadas no apartamento de John. Mônica, demasiadamente entediada tenta de alguma forma se ocupar.

-O que você chama de interessante? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira engraçada

-Xadrez talvez... Detesto cartas. Tenho más recordações delas.

-Ah, me lembro daquele último caso em que Scully e você ficaram presas naquela garagem de prédio com aquele sujeito que pensava que era Deus. – zombou referindo-se a um dos muitos casos dos Arquivos X.

-Não faça essa cara, John. Tenho muitas maneiras de revidar suas provocações e você sabe disso.

-É mesmo?

Mônica sentiu as faces corarem diante do olhar azul profundo do agente. Estava começando a se inquietar quando alguém bateu secamente na porta e eles se assaltaram.

John logo se levantou apanhando a arma que repousava em cima da mesinha de centro e trocou um olhar com a parceira.

-Está esperando alguém? – sussurrou Mônica.

-Não. Afaste-se que eu vou olhar.

Pelo olho mágico da porta ele não viu nada. Mais uma vez se voltou para Mônica que permanecia alerta e lentamente destravou a fechadura, abriu a porta e apontou sua arma.

-John?

-Ah meu Deus!

- John, o que foi?

A expressão do agente Doggett era de lividez quando se agachou e apanhou o cesto com o bebê de Scully dentro.

-William! – exclamou Mônica se apressando em ajuda-lo.

-Fique aqui. Vou ver se encontro quem o trouxe.

Os dois agentes separaram-se. Mônica entrou com William e foi se sentar no sofá acalentando o bebê que choramingava. Enquanto isso Doggett se apressava pelas escadas e viu a porta dos fundos bater com força. Correu o máximo que pôde e refletiu rapidamente que já repetira aqueles movimentos mais de mil vezes desde que fora designado para o FBI.

A figura baixa e desajeitada corria à esmo. Não foi difícil para John alcança-lo porque era atlético e esguio.

-Pare ai! – ordenou com sua voz incisiva.

Uma lata de lixo apareceu em seu caminho, Mas John saltou por cima dela e literalmente voou em cima da figura que foi encurralada diante de uma parede.

-Não me machuque agente Doggett!...

-Jeffrey Spender!...

O ex-agente Jeffrey Spender estava ofegante quando chegou ao apartamento de John Doggett. Mônica que ainda acalentava William começou a entender alguma coisa e engoliu em seco muito preocupada.

-Agora vai nos contar exatamente o que está acontecendo – disse John fazendo-o se sentar.

-William corre perigo... – murmurou Jeffrey com dificuldade por causa do cansaço e das cicatrizes que haviam enrijecido seus tecidos e músculos faciais.

-Do que está falando? – indagou Mônica vez ou outra olhando para John.

-Eles estão vindo...

-Seja claro, Jeffrey. Não sabemos do que está falando E não temos tempo para charadas. – resmungou John.

Jeffrey ergueu a cabeça e observou os dois já mais calmo.

-Como conseguiu pegar William? Como descobriu onde ele estava? O que diabos está acontecendo?

-Agente Doggett... Uma pergunta de cada vez.

Mônica fez um ar de impaciência e acalentou o bebê.

-Precisamos achar Mulder e Scully depressa. – avisou Jeffrey O bebê está correndo perigo.

-Já nos disse isso – resmungou John – Onde está o perigo? Que sentido faz roubar um bebê que foi recém adotado? Sabia que isso pode complicar ainda mais a vida de Scully?

-Não teve outro jeito. Eles o pegariam.

-Quem são "eles"? – redargüiu Mônica.

-Os alienígenas. Eles estão planejando preparar William para a grande invasão. Mandaram dezenas de clones para achar o bebê. Querem levar William com eles.

-Que absurdo!... – provocou John céptico.

-John, deixe-o falar. – pediu Mônica – Como soube disso tudo agente Spender?

-Gibson Praise me contou. Ele me ajudou a roubar William dos Van De Kamp. Agora ele está tentando localizar Scully. Eles precisam ficar com o bebê. William só estará à salvo ao lado dos pais.

-Se precisava de nossa ajuda por que fugiu?

Jeffrey suspirou meneando a cabeça ainda dolorido – Nós dois não temos nos entendido muito bem, agente Doggett... Da última vez quase me esfolou vivo... – reclamou pestanejando preguiçosamente – Não sabia qual seria sua reação. E depois, tem sido muito difícil para mim manter a criança. William sente falta da mãe. Veja como ele dorme nos braços dela... Não pensei em mais ninguém que pudesse em ajudar enquanto Gibson encontra Scully.

John exalou um suspiro como que se desculpando e por fim assegurou:

-Vamos cuidar de vocês. Eu prometo!

-Como eu não pensei nisso antes? – resmungava Mulder deixando-se levar pelo Direto-Assistente Skinner para o prédio do FBI.

Skinner tinha meios de localizar Gibson Praise e convencera Scully de que era mais seguro para ela ficar no bangalô.

-Só mesmo Gibson poderia saber sobre mim e Scully. Mas se sabia, por que não nos contatou diretamente?

-Vamos descobrir. – assegurou Skinner no momento em que o celular tocou. – Sim?

Ele foi breve. Atendeu e desligou deixando Mulder curioso.

-O que foi?

-Era o agente Doggett. Disse que tem algo importante para me falar. Quer que eu vá até o seu apartamento.

-Vamos lá então.

-Você tem certeza?

-Pode ter alguma relação com o que estamos buscando.

Skinner considerou a intuição de Mulder. Finalmente concordou mudando de direção.

John Doggett atendeu a porta ansioso. Assim que viu Skinner, foi logo dizendo: - Você precisa nos ajudar a localizar Mulder...

Calou de repente e engoliu em seco incrédulo.

-Viu fantasma agente Doggett? – zombou Mulder passando por Skinner e parando diante de Mônica Reyes.

-Era exatamente com você que queríamos falar. – disse Mônica.

-Por que não estou surpreso? – ele deu um risinho zombeteiro e voltou a ficar sério – O que sabem sobre William? Podem nos ajudar a localizar o meu filho?

-Mulder... William está aqui.

-Aqui? – ele repetiu ficando ainda mais sério. E sem esperar, foi pelo apartamento do agente Doggett até o quarto.

Assim que chegou lá, se surpreendeu quando viu Jeffrey Spender dando a mamadeira para William.

-William!... – Mulder pensou ter exclamado, mas sua voz falhou de emoção.

Jeffrey cruzou o olhar ansioso do irmão antes de lhe estender o bebê que Mulder pegou no colo com todo o zelo.

-Meu Deus... William!...

Sua emoção era tanta que ele nem se deu conta de que os amigos se aproximavam. Mas William reclamou por ter interrompido sua refeição.

-Meu filho! – ele exclamava extasiado, coração aos saltos. Tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça agora era voltar e entregar William nos braços de scully.

-Temos que nos apressar. – Mônica se moveu sentindo uma inquietação incômoda – É preciso que deixem a cidade o mais rápido que puderem.

-Tem alguma coisa haver com os mutantes alienígenas? – perguntou Skinner.

-Tudo haver – concordou Doggett indicando a saída. – Vamos achar Scully e tirar vocês daqui.

Todos concordaram. Desprovido de preocupação, John saiu na frente e quando abriu a porta, se deparou com um homem enorme do outro lado, expressão séria e ar de poucos amigos.

O agente Doggett bateu a porta na cara dele e se voltou para dentro sacando a arma.

-Temos visita...

Pelo outro lado o homem esmurrou a porta com tanta força que seu punho apareceu. Mulder entregou William nos braços de Mônica e Skinner atirou ao mesmo tempo em que John Doggett se defendia daquele punho vigoroso em sua garganta.

Mulder tomou a arma de John respondendo também aos tiros até que o homem do outro lado tombou sem sentidos.

-Ele não vai ficar deitado aí muito tempo. – refletiu Mulder pegando no braço de Mônica. – Vamos!...

Skinner impeliu Jeffrey e John ficou por último. Sua arma ainda tinha duas balas e ele atirou bem no rosto do mutante que saiu de costas desequilibrado até se chocar com as escadas e rolar.

Ofegante, John percebeu que Mulder o estava esperando e se apressou em sair dali antes que outro daqueles aparecesse.

**Subúrbio de Georgetown.**

**07:07 pm.**

Scully ainda ruminava a zanga por ter ficado sozinha. Deveria ter resistido e convencido Mulder de que sua presença era necessária.

Começava a se inquietar com a demora dele quando viu a maçaneta da porta mexer. Rápida, ela pegou a arma em cima da pequena geladeira e ficou alerta. Havia trancado a porta, mas ela cedeu sem qualquer esforço e na obscuridade Scully se protegeu.

Só quando a silhueta se projetou para dentro ela apareceu às suas costas e ordenou:

-Mãos para cima! Qualquer movimento e eu atiro em você!...

A pessoa ergueu os braços e contrariando sua ordem se voltou.

-Quieto! Estou armada!

-Scully, sou eu!

-Gibson? – vacilante, ela foi até o interruptor da parede e acendeu a luz.

Gibson estava trêmulo e assustado. Baixou as mãos e ela baixou a arma.

-Gibson! – exclamou indo abraça-lo – Meu Deus...! Quase atirei em você! Como me achou?... – ela se calou passando nervosamente as mãos pelo seu rosto – você está bem? Está sozinho?

-Não temos tempo. Você precisa vir comigo agora.

-Para onde? Sabe onde está William? Ele está bem?

-Vamos Scully. Antes que eles nos peguem. – o garoto a puxou pela mão muito ansioso.

-... eles?...

Antes de maiores explicações a porta abriu bruscamente e o mesmo homem desconhecido que atacara John e seus amigos apareceu.

-São eles! – exclamou Gibson se escondendo atrás dela.

Scully empunhou a arma e nem pensou duas vezes para atirar. Outro homem quebrou o vidro da janela para entrar e de repente o bangalô pareceu arrodeado deles.

Com uma pontaria certeira Scully atingia os que vinham entrando e ao todo agora eram quatro tentando cerca-los. Mas as balas pareciam inúteis porque eles se recuperavam depois de breves segundos demonstrando total imunidade aos projéteis potentes de sua automática.

-Gibson, precisa sair daqui! – Scully protegia o menino atrás de sí e entrou em pânico quando viu um deles atear fogo nas cortinas. Eles já se aproximavam todos ao mesmo tempo sérios e mudos como zumbis.

Scully tentava resistir a todo custo acertando objetos soltos neles, cadeiras, encurralando-se cada vez mais nos fundos do bangalô até o momento em que percebeu que não adiantava mais lutar.

As sirenes do corpo de bombeiros e as viaturas da polícia chegaram ao mesmo tempo que os carros de Skinner e de Doggett.

Antes mesmo de pararem, Mulder pressentiu que algo não estava bem e saltou do carro diante do bangalô em chamas.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou trêmulo. – Scully!

Foi preciso que os bombeiros o segurassem. Skinner e Doggett também se apressaram em segura-lo.

-Scully! – gritava Mulder em desespero – Scully!

John Doggett e Skinner o arrastaram para perto do carro e ele não acreditou quando viu o bangalô desabar sob a força das chamas.

-Meu Deus! – exclamou Mônica abraçada a William dentro do carro.

-Scully! – Mulder não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Por que fora deixa-la? Prometera nunca se separar...

Skinner se afastou em busca de informações e voltou dizendo:

-O chefe dos bombeiros disse que houve uma invasão. Quatro homens entraram lá e atearam fogo em tudo. Testemunhas dizem que ouviram tiros.

-Alguém vive?... – John vacilou.

Skinner fez um ar abatido e meneou a cabeça levemente.

Mulder continuava lívido. De repente se soltou de John e correu para o bangalô, mas não passou da calçada por causa das chamas intensas.

-Scully! Não!... Meu Deus, não!...

-O que vamos fazer? – se perguntava Mônica completamente perdida enquanto John buscava Mulder de volta.

-Ainda não sei. – respondeu Skinner.

John Doggett convenceu Mulder de que era mais seguro ficar perto do carro. Deixou que ele se apoiasse no capô e escondesse o rosto nas mãos com as lágrimas aflorando. Estava completamente sem ânimo. A idéia de ter perdido Scully lhe era aterradora.

Em meio ao barulho das sirenes e das vozes, ele ouviu chamarem o seu nome. Levantou a cabeça incrédulo e olhou para trás. Aquele timbre de voz rouco e assustado ele reconheceria entre mil.

-Mulder! – era ela. Só poderia ser ela!

-Dana...!

-Mulder!

Scully vinha da casa da senhora Jones segurando a mão de Gibson, mas se soltou do garoto e correu para os braços dele imensamente assustada.

-Mulder!

-Oh, Dana!... – ele a estreitou com tanta força que ela arfou sem ar, mas retribuiu ao apelo dele deixando que suas mãos grandes lhe afagassem o cabelo e as faces. – Meu amor! Que susto você me deu!

Olharam-se ansiosos e de repente estavam se beijando como se só o contato das duas bocas fosse suficiente para lhes devolver a vontade de viver.

Scully arrodeou o pescoço dele com os braços e nas pontas dos pés, olhou nos olhos dele com doçura.

-Tive tanto medo, Mulder!...

-E eu! Parecia um pesadelo...

-Tive mais medo ainda de não poder lhe dizer...

-O quê?

-Aquilo que você já sabe.

Segurando o corpo arfante dela nas mãos, Mulder lhe deu um pouco de espaço sem tirar os olhos dos seus.

-Eu o amo, Mulder. Mais do que possa imaginar. Mais do que a mim mesma!

-Oh!

Abraçaram-se por um longo instante. Parecia que o resto do mundo não existia. Nem mesmo a calor das chamas e a agonia das pessoas ao redor.

Gibson foi para perto de John e Skinner suspirou aliviado enquanto Mônica saia devagarzinho do carro com ajuda de Jeffrey.

-Scully.

Aos poucos ela se soltou de Mulder e pela expressão de seu rosto, todos entenderam que William era a última pessoa que Scully esperava ver naquele momento.

-William...

Mulder a impeliu para perto do bebê e Scully o pegou nos braços soluçando incrédula.

-Deus!... Nosso filho, Mulder! Nosso filho!...

-Sim. – ele sorriu emocionado – Nosso filho!

**Laredo, México.**

**05:33 am.**

-No que está pensando? – a voz macia de Mulder tirou Scully de seus devaneios. Estava ao lado dele no carro e Mulder dirigira por quase toda noite, mas conservava a serenidade e o ar feliz.

-Em tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias. Nos nossos amigos... Em nós. Sabe, Mulder... Você estava certo sobre aquelas pessoas. Elas realmente protegem quem estimam. Se não fosse o filho da senhora Jones, Gibson e eu não teríamos escapado do bangalô com vida.

-Ela gostou de você. Por isso não hesitou em pedir ajuda ao filho. – esclareceu sereno.

-E agora, Mulder? – indagou afagando William adormecido no seu colo – O que vamos fazer? Com o FBI atrás de nós... O Sindicato atrás de nós... e aqueles mutantes por aí. Não acho justo que os Van De Kamp sejam acusados de uma coisa que não fizeram. Isso não é certo. Deveríamos ao menos avisa-los de que William está bem...

-Sossegue. Vamos viver nossas vidas, Dana. Da melhor forma que pudermos. De acordo com Gibson, William está à salvo conosco. Os alienígenas falharam. Tentaram pegar o bebê e não conseguiram. Tentaram matar você e não conseguiram. De alguma forma somos mais fortes do que eles e isso os assusta. Vão pensar duas vezes antes de se meterem conosco outra vez. – zombou sorrindo – Com uma mãe brava assim, William nem se preocupa.

-Tive sorte. Só isso!... – replicou beijando a mãozinha de William com cuidado. – Só não entendo uma coisa...

-O quê?

-Se não foi Gibson, quem teria nos avisado sobre o fenômeno no Oregon?

Mulder deu de ombros parando na estrada que cruzava uma linha férrea ao soar do apito do trem.

-Alguém que nos estima, por certo.

Scully sentiu a mão dele buscando a sua. Mulder a estava olhando e se inclinou para beija-la com suavidade.

-E agora? Está pronta?

Diante da pergunta dele, Scully ergueu a cabeça e notou que ele continuava a olha-la fixamente.

-Sempre estive, Mulder. Você sabe.

Ele sorriu extasiado. Não tinha pretensão alguma de se mover, o que a deixou corada.

-Mulder...? O que está olhando?

-Vocês. – respondeu orgulhoso – Minha família!

O trem de cargas finalmente passou. Mulder pôs o carro outra vez em marcha e Scully teve a atenção voltada para a linha férrea onde um homem caminhava solitariamente aos primeiros raios de sol.

-Jeremiah Smith! – exclamou se voltando.

-O quê?

Afetada Scully se esticou, mas não viu nada, além da coloração intensa do céu em matrizes alaranjadas.

-Scully, o que foi?

-Oh, nada, Mulder!... – ela se ajeitou na poltrona ainda assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo começando a entender tudo. – Não foi nada... Continue dirigindo, por favor.

Fim


End file.
